


Bleeding Heart

by Memoranda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon AU, adrien as gladion and lillie, ill add more characters as i keep writing, team skull! nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoranda/pseuds/Memoranda
Summary: Pokemon AU where Adrien is a mix of Gladion and Lillie.





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I had this idea plaguing me. I'm not sure how far I'll take it, though  
> I don't want to follow the events of sun and moon exactly, so if anyone has any ideas hmu lol otherwise i'll either leave this or figure it out myself

Adrien was running. His neat, designer clothes were in tatters, shredded by the guard’s pokemon that tried to stop him. He skidded around the corner of the conservation deck’s floor, nearly hurtling under the rail that separated the public from the protected pokemon. He yelped, scrambling back onto his feet to continue his mad dash for freedom.

“Give it up, kid!” one of his pursuers called. Adrien deigned to ignore him, choosing to instead save his breath. He was going to need it. The pokemon in the duffel bag at his side trembled, and he put a reassuring hand on it. He was _not_ going to let Agreste Paradise keep this one. Not if they’re planning to do _that_ with it.

The intercom crackled on. His father’s secretary’s cool voice spoke from the ceiling: “We are in lockdown. This is not a drill; I repeat, not a drill. All personnel to the conservation deck.”

 _Damn it, Nathalie!_ Adrien thought, rounding another sharp corner.

He stopped suddenly, noticing the guards in front of him. The security behind him slowed, as well, knowing that their chase was almost up.

Adrien closed his eyes, trying to resign himself to his fate.

Then opened them again as he noticed a blinding light coming from… his bag?

 

 

 

Adrien woke up with a start. He was lying on the sandy ground, water lapping up to his knees. His head ached, and he gave a soft groan as he sat up. All of a sudden, he remembered his predicament, and he gasped, snapping open his eyes and looking around. He spotted his duffel bag lying a few feet away from him, and he scrambled on his hands and knees towards it.

The pokemon was still inside, trembling and mostly unresponsive, but alive. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. But—the other one?

Where was the pokeball?!

He dug around the beach, flinging sand around as he searched for it. Finally, he spotted a hint of red amongst the tall grass further away from the waves, and he dived for it.

Adrien knew he couldn’t let the pokemon out of its ball right now, so he peeked through the protective glass. Its miniature form was sleeping peacefully. He sighed again, holding the ball protectively to his chest as he laid back on the soft sand.

He would rest for a few moments…. Then he needed to get moving….

 

 

Adrien awoke the next morning with a terrible sunburn. And… a weight on his chest?

He forced open his bleary eyes. There was an unfamiliar pokemon on him, sleeping peacefully. It looked like the wild purrloin he saw sometimes at home in Kalos, except it was black with red stripes instead of purple. He tried sitting up, but the pokemon dug his claws into his shirt.

Someone giggled. “Looks like you’re pretty stuck.”

He looked up. There was a girl with black pigtails, her shiny hair so dark it was almost blue. She wore a wrap over a two-piece swimsuit, her feet bare. She wore dark red and black spotted sunglasses, which matched the pattern on her suit.

Adrien tried not to stare, instead directing his attention back to the pokemon on his chest. “It seems that way,” he replied, his voice hoarse. “What… what pokemon is this?”

“That’s a litten,” the girl answered, stepping closer and crouching next to him to see. He quickly tucked his pokeball back into his duffel bag, zipping it closed to keep all of its contents safe from the curious stranger. “I’m new to Alola, too, but I’ve read all about what sort of starters the pokemon professor gives to kids starting their island challenge. Oh, but you…?” She looked over him. “You don’t have your island amulet, but you already chose your starter?”

“No, this pokemon isn’t mine. A litten?” he repeated.

“It sure has taken a liking to you.” The girl smiled and petted the litten’s soft fur. “Such a sweet little ‘mon.”

Adrien tore his gaze away from the girl, settling it on his new friend. “It is, isn’t it?”

“You should keep it.”

“Huh?” he asked. “No, I—I couldn’t. I….” He was too embarrassed to say that he didn’t have any money for a pokeball.

“Oh, I think I have a spare ball right here!” the girl exclaimed, reaching into her little purse. She pulled out a ball and set it down, reaching back into her bag. “That’s my Ledybug; I just caught it yesterday. Here you go!”

Adrien hesitantly took the ball from her hand, flinching a little bit as their fingers touched.

Cradling the pokemon, Adrien sat up. The litten made a noise of impatient indignance, but it kept its eyes shut. Holding it with one arm, he looked at the ball in his other hand. “…What do I do with it?”

“Just press the button to litten’s head,” the girl instructed. Adrien did so, and he felt the pokemon’s weight vanish as its being dissolved and entered the ball. The orb shook in his hand, once, twice, three times, and it stabilized. “Congratulations!” she trilled, clapping her hands.

Adrien felt his face warm up as he looked into the ball at the miniaturized version of his very own litten, a feeling of pride settling in his chest. Maybe… he _could_ become a trainer, a thought that was always expressly forbidden when he was at home.

“Well,” the girl said, standing up abruptly. “It was nice to meet you, Chat Noir!”

He smiled. “Chat Noir?”

“Sorry, I’m from Kalos… and your new litten, it’s a black cat, so….”

“I understand. I’m from Kalos, too.” He stretched. Leaving his duffel bag on the sand, he stood, extending his hand out. “If I’m Chat Noir, that makes you a Ladybug.”

She giggled, grasping his hand and giving it a shake. “That’s fair.”

Overcome with affection for the stranger that has put him on the path of becoming a trainer, he planted a kiss on the back of her hand. He immediately regretted it, flushing a deep red. “Well, I should go!” he said hastily. “Bye, Ladybug.”

“B—bye, Chat Noir,” he heard her whisper as he hurried away, carefully slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

A few minutes into his walk, Adrien cursed himself. He should’ve asked where he was. He was just overcome with the girl’s beauty that where he was wasn’t important.

Adrien plopped on a bench, taking litten’s pokeball out of his bag. The ball shook, and the cat pokemon burst out, meowing impatiently at him. “You’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?”

In answer, the litten bit him. Adrien cursed again, yanking his hand away. “Listen, I’m your trainer now! You have to be nice to me!”

The litten turned around, running away from him. “Hey!” Adrien yelled, jumping back onto his feet. Maybe this pokemon was more trouble than it was worth….

 _No,_ he mentally chided himself. This was his first pokemon! He had to be a _good_ trainer—he had to show the litten that he was _worthy_. So he chased after it, trying to be gentle with his duffel bag; the other pokemon was still resting….

He found his litten cornered by an Alolan raticate and an ekans. Litten hissed, spewing feeble flames at his attackers. Adrien barely noticed that the other pokemon had trainers. He yelled, “Hey!” and dove in front, protecting his pokemon— _his_ pokemon!—from danger with his own body.

“Yo! Kid, what are you _doing_?!” a voice called. “You almost got a Super Fang from my buddy, here!” Adrien peeked open one eye, noting that the voice came from one of the other pokemon’s trainer.

Adrien stood up, picking up his litten. “I—I’m sorry, my litten—I just got him, and he’s, like—.”

“Well, we’ve got a bone to pick with that cat!” the trainer fumed, stomping his foot. The teen had brown hair, and the bottom-half of his face was covered by a black bandanna, which matched his black tank top and black shorts. He had a medallion which looked like a skull hanging from his neck. “I caught it trying to steal food from me! Don’t you _feed_ that thing?!”

“W—well, I caught it, like, five minutes ago, so, no, not yet….” Adrien tried putting the litten back in its ball, but it kept reappearing.

“Get ready for a battle!” the trainer shouted, calling forth his raticate.

“Wait!” Adrien protested.

He squinted his eyes, looking at Adrien incredulously. “ _Wait_?” he echoes. “Whadd’ya mean, _wait_?!”

“I—I mean,” Adrien stuttered, still trying to call litten back to its ball. “I’ve never had a pokemon battle before! I just caught litten five minutes ago! I don’t know where I am, what I’m doing here…!”

The trainer sighed. “Calm down, kid.” Adrien took a few deep breaths, nodding at the other boy when he was ready. “Okay. You seem, like, really lost and confused.”

“I am,” he agreed.

“You’re in Hau’oli City, dude.” When he gave him a blank look, the boy continued, “On Melemele island? …in Alola?”

Adrien frowned. “Alola? N—no, I was in Lumiose City!”

“For serious?” The boy raised his eyebrows. “Dude, that’s, like, a thousand miles away.”

“W—well… I really don’t know what happened….”

The trainer pulled down his bandanna, putting on thick glasses. “Have you ever heard of Team Skull?” he asks, smiling.

“N—no, I can’t say that I have,” Adrien answered nervously.

“Well, it’s been like my family, ever since mine disowned me. It helped me when I was lost. Maybe it can help you!” The boy called his raticate back to its ball. “Whadd’ya say, bud? Wanna join Team Skull?”

Adrien looked down at his duffel bag, knowing that he couldn’t take the injured pokemon to the Pokemon Center, and knowing that he needed help. Slowly, he nodded. “That… sounds… great, actually.”

“Right on!” the trainer cheered. “My name’s Nino.”

Adrien looked past Nino and locked eyes with himself in an advertisement. “I’m, um….” He looked down at his mischievous pokemon, and settled with, “I’m Chat Noir.”


End file.
